bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860238 |altname = Zero |no = 8208 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 36, 39, 42, 45, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 12, 5, 5, 4, 12, 4, 5, 4, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A lone wolf from another world who only trusts himself, Laevateinn calls none his leader and none his comrades. This is due to the personality of his Prime version, codenamed Zero, who is the first Killer Prince of his world. It also explains why he is a cynical nihilist who sees no value in tangible things and hates everything he deems pointless. His essence is from Laevateinn, the flaming sword that left the world in smoldering ruins. He hates being asked too many questions, and responds to any emotional provocation with either vicious rejection or defiance. This utter dread of being moved emotionally stems from a strong belief that it represents his own "weakness." |summon = I don't take orders from anyone. But I might make an exception for you... |fusion = *Sigh* I guess I owe you one. Just point me toward the monsters. |evolution = I'm about to go into Beast Mode. You might want to stand back! | hp_base = 5623 |atk_base = 2188 |def_base = 1742 |rec_base = 1869 | hp_lord = 8053 |atk_lord = 3127 |def_lord = 2489 |rec_lord = 2670 | hp_anima = 9170 |rec_anima = 2372 |atk_breaker = 3425 |def_breaker = 2191 |def_guardian = 2787 |rec_guardian = 2521 |def_oracle = 2340 |rec_oracle = 3117 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Unequaled Sword |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, Atk, 120% boost to Spark damage & boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 120% boost after 15 Sparks |bb = Beast Mode: 20% Engage |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark critical, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 100% Spark damage & 20% chance recovers 20-30% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Beast Mode: 50% Engage |sbbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark critical, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts Spark vulnerability for 2 turn & Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 100% Spark, 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & heals 500-600 HP per Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Beast Mode: 100% Engage |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage increases as HP decreases), probable Spark critical, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1750% + 1250% x HP / max base HP, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 300% Spark, 150% vulnerability & 350% boost to own abilities |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1750 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = First Killer |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge & 90% boost to Spark damage when HP is full |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 860237 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Hugely boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = +1% boost per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Spark damage boosts BC, HC drop rate |omniskill2_2_note = 15% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = +1 to each hit count |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds BC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 2-3 BC fill |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost, 130% boost total on BB/SBB, does not affect UBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances the "Spark damage restore HP" effect of SBB |omniskill4_4_note = +100 HP boost, 600~700 HP healed total |howtoget = |notes = *Prior to Oct 17 2016, **Zero's Enhancements ***"Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB" was a 1-2 BC fill ***"Enhances the "Spark damage restore HP" effect of SBB" cost 50 SP ***"Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect" cost 60 SP **Zero's UBB (Beast Mode: 100% Engage)'s Spark damage boost effect was 250%. |addcat = Phantom of the Kill |addcatname = Zero2 }}